Broken Senses
James was sitting at her desk, right by her large window-wall. She spun her chair around and started to watch all of the people going by. A couple arguing, some drunks, and a mother with too many children. Same old, same old. She spun back around and turned on her television screens, each displaying a scene somewhere in The Downtown. She turned the audio on one of the screens, heard a few things, and jotted them down in a notebook. She turned the televisions off. Buisness had been slow... She turned back to the window, sighed, and saw a new face. This man... who on earth was he? She watched him for a few minutes Sen walked down the street. The Downtown seemed to get worse every hour. Gangs, druggies, and bums seemed to multiply but he liked it that way, it was good for business. She watched him. She had seen every face in this down town, but him... She spun around, put on her jacket and ran down the stairs. "hey there, pal. Never seen you in town before." She walked towards him, hands in her pockets. Sen kept walking ignoring her. She was obviously trying to make some cash but he didn't feel like doing anything tonight. She shrugged and walked with him. "Hey pal, when somebody says hi, your suposed to respond." She walked with him. "Whats your name, pal?" Knowing names where the first step. If she got a name, she could look him up. "Names Shawn" he gave her his fake name which had no records on it. "Well, my name is Jane Doe. What else can we li about?" She walked in front of him, stopping. With the narrow sidewalk, he couldn't go past her. Sen was amused by the human's insistence so he decided to humor her "Who's lyin?" he asked looking around "We are. For example, to lie, you tell the truth. But that would be lying, so you mst lie. In order to lie, you must tell the truth. For example, am I lying or telling the truth?" If she couldn't pick up some info on the guy, best she could do is warp his sense of justice. "Listen babe it's been a long night for me and whatever you said I can't understand so I'll be heading home" Sen said walking around her towards the abandoned apartments. She followed. "In order to make one abandoned, you must leave all that is there. Yet, you reside within the abandoned apartments. Does that truely make them abandoned?" She knew those apartments and what they were called. She wasn't gonna leave this guy alone. "and what i said earlier made perfect sense." Sen was getting annoyed, he wanted to know what she was doing. "You wanna come in? we can talk some more" he said, going into a secret entrance he had made. "Sure. I shall tell you of all that i have seen of the world. For example.." She started more, telling him how to make people cry in a movie. She went on, rambling the opposite of what things are. She followed him inside. "And further more, happy endings are truley bad." Sen could barely remember his plan after hearing all that stuff. As she walked in Sen pushed her into a wall and used his strength (more than Supermans) wrapped some metal bars that were sticking out of the wall around her hands and legs. "You have super powers? Fastinating. Care to tell me about your mother and father? Or perhaps you'd like to tell me your name? I'll tell you mine. My name is James." She smiled. This was nothing more than a flaw to her evening. Sen was annoyed at her. "Listen well. Those bars that are holding you up are part of the buldings structure, if you struggle that wall collapses capice" he said smirking. "Now what's your game, why are you telling me the oposite of everything" "opposite? Oh, I'm not telling you the opposite at all. What I'm telling you is simply the truth, and you remember what i told you about lies and truth eariler? Well, anywho, you still haven't told me your name, or what your parents are like. Perhaps they're great parents. Perhaps they're dead. Maybe even they're jerks. Who's to say. Oh, and do you have any brothers or sisters?" She batted her eyelids and smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile. It was one of satisfaction. Everybody had family issues. She just needed to strike a nerve and this guy would snap like a twig. "My parents died when my planet blew up.. I'm Krypton's next to last son" he said. "Oh hoho~ So your Superman? Or are you just a nobody?" She tilted her head and smirked. "Tell me, what's your name? I still haven't gotten that much outta ya'. And while your at it, get these stupid bars off of me and get me a chair." It's not like she would run. She was having a great time, the most entertainment she'd seen in weeks. Sen was enraged by her comment "Superman can kiss my ass, he's a pussy who can't get rid of a pimple on corporate America's butt" he punched her through the wall, soft enough that it wouldn't kill her but hard enough to break a bone or two. "woo whee! Quite some strength you got there, pal!" She got up from the rubble, metel bars still around her wrists and ankles. She had a broken wrist, but other than that, she was fine. "So Superman's not such a pal of yours, eh? Welol thats too bad. He's one of my favorite super hero's, too.." She sighed. "Now, since you won't tell me your name, I'll have to give you one. How about Superboy? or Superbaby? Or, or, how about Superman Jr.? Do you like any of those?" She rubbed her broken wrist. It hurt, but she wasn't gonna show it. "Name's Sen, anything else you want to know before I pummel you into the ground" Sen said walking through the hole and cracking his knuckles. "I was wondering if you could get these aweful iron bars off of me. Give us a fair fight, yeah?" She was incredibly agile. "Or, you could leave them on.. And be an unfair fighter, just like big, strong, Superman.." She looked off to the side slightly. Nothing more than a flaw to her evening... Sen used his laser vision to cut the bars then he rolled a big piece of rebar to James "Come on bitch, make my day" "I'll be nice and let you make the first move, yeah?" She stood with her shoulders high and her hand in her pockets, switch blades open. She'd faced strong foes. This guy ''might ''even be a challange for her... How fun. "Ladies first" he said while mock bowing. She giggled. She put her goggles on. Instead of leaping forward, she turned around and started to head home without a word, hand in her pockets. "What's the matter scared to lose" he said. "A little bit, yes. I also have things i should be doing. I never imagined spending time with you would take this long. Call me though, perhaps we can have a little chit-chat." She threw a buisness card behind her as she walked. She trurned the corner, smirked, said "au revoir" and saluted. End-